


One Fateful Night

by shwknm



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shwknm/pseuds/shwknm
Summary: Hyunwoo couldn't take it anymore. He ran outside of the company, away from his members, away from their managers, and away from all the eyes that are staring at him with confusion and worry. They wouldn't understand. They could never understand.orthe short au wherein monsta x is a 6-member group and Hyunwoo is struggling to keep up with the overwhelming pressure of being the leader, and in one fateful night meets a stranger that gave him solace he never thought he could find.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	One Fateful Night

**Author's Note:**

> lol I've been in a writing slump for 3 years and showki made me want to write again

Hyunwoo couldn't take it anymore. He ran outside of the company, away from his members, away from their managers, and away from all the eyes that are staring at him with confusion and worry. They wouldn't understand. They could never understand. He ran and ran, through the empty streets, with tears in his eyes, not for once stopping, trusting both his feet to take him somewhere, anywhere, just to be away from everything. He was never like this. He was always the calm one, the levelheaded one. Why was he acting like this?

He should be thankful. They were finally getting another chance. Why is he like this? Why is he acting like a child? Why are you being so selfish, Hyunwoo? Why can't you be the person everyone expects you to be? Why are you running away like a coward? Why are you so afrai—

"I DON'T KNOW! I DONT—I don't know. I don't feel anything. It's too much. It's... I-I'm just—tired? I don't know what I'm feeling anymore and everything feels out of control and I hate it, I hate that I hate it. I should be thankful. I know I should, I just—"

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looks up, and sees a pair of concerned eyes paired with a meek smile.

"Hey. It's okay. Want some food?" Hyunwoo was suddenly aware of his surroundings. He had stopped running, and was at a bench beside the Han River. He was there, alone in the dark, screaming nonsense to no one, with tears streaking nonstop from his eyes.

"I said do you want some food? It's still warm," the stranger spoke again.

Hyunwoo looked at the stranger and said nothing, confused as to why he's talking so casually to him. The shorter male nonchalantly offered one sausage. To say that he was flustered was an understatement. Here he was, being so vulnerable in front of a complete stranger expecting to be judged, but was casually offered a sausage. 

"I uh...t-thanks?" he managed to spit out. The stranger chuckled and handed him another one. Minutes passed and he was sitting there, eating his food, sitting with someone in silence, with no prying eyes or no flashes of camera. Just him eating a piece of sausage in the dead of the night. It feels normal. It feels right.

"I'm Yoo Kihyun." He was startled when he heard the stranger speak again. The now not stranger, Yoo Kihyun, offered his small hand to shake, and Hyunwoo was again confused. 'Does he not recognize me?' he thought. Nevertheless, he took the other's hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Son Hyunwoo."  
"I know," the other male said, smiling a bit mischievously. Now that he has calmed down, he started to notice the appearance of the man in front of him. He was lean and short but he feels like the male is stronger than he looks like, and he has a pretty smile.

Hyunwoo blushed a little at that thought, and was thankful for the darkness of the night. What's wrong with him? One moment he's crying as if the world is coming to it's end, and now he has the audacity to blush because of a stranger? He's going insane, literally becoming crazy.

"I think the sky looks particularly beautiful in this time of the night." The now not stranger, Kihyun, said, staring at the sky with a small smile. Hyunwoo also looked up, and was met with the bright moon and the twinkling stars, making it seem as if it's dancing. He laughed at that thought. 

"You finally smiled," Kihyun once again spoke, making Hyunwoo look at his direction only to find out that the man still has the same smile he had when he had looked at the sky, but now, he's looking at him. He felt himself smiling a little more, but decided to stay silent. They looked at each other for more minutes, until Kihyun decided to break the silence and got up. He faced Hyunwoo, and looked him straight into the eyes, both pair reflecting the dim light emitted by the moon making them seem like twinkling. In these moment of pure and serene silence, Hyunwoo felt captivated. He felt at peace, and with that mundaneness came something—something so real it made his chest constrict, something so mysterious yet familiar, something he thought he had felt but had long been shoved to the deepest crevices of his being. He felt all the feelings he refused to feel, and he finally felt alive.

"Whenever you feel lost, whenever you feel like nothing makes sense anymore, I want you to think of this. Of how it felt, of how you felt during this moment." Kihyun said one last time with a smile, and with that, he left—stomach full, hands empty, but with Son Hyunwoo's heart.


End file.
